


All I Want For Christmas Is You

by Flyingintospace



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [9]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8804035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace
Summary: The Canadiens decided to have a Secret Santa exchange but Galchenyuk only wants one thing.





	

The team had decided they should do a secret Santa, a suggestion from Price that they had all agreed to. So they had all drawn names and everyone had written out a small list of things they wanted.

Well almost everyone.

The only one holding his Secret Santa up was Galchenyuk.

But only because honestly wasn't sure what to put on it.

After almost a week of not being able to come up with anything it was becoming seriously annoying.

Not only for Galchenyuk but also for his Secret Santa waiting for the list.

Gallagher was tired of waiting for Alex to finish his list so he could get out there and buy something. He was tempted just to go out and find something that he knew that he would like but they were supposed to wait for the list.

So.

Gallagher waited.

                                                               ****************************

After a week and with still no list written, it was beginning to drive Galchenyuk crazy.

"Gally," Price dropped into the seat next to him as Galchenyuk stared at the blank page in front of him.

Galchenyuk grunted at him.

"You're still trying to write your list?"

Galchenyuk grunted again.

"I could write one for you," Price offered.

"No!" Galchenyuk finally looked over at him.

"You're overthinking this. Just write some stuff on it and hand it in so we can finish with this."

"Who's my Santa?" Galchenyuk asked.

"You know the "secret" part in Secret Santa means you don't get to know."

"But this would be easier if I knew."

"Just write the list Gally," Price sighed.

                                                                 ************************

Later that night after they won their game, Galchenyuk was sitting in his room, staring at the blank piece of paper.

"Sure you don't want to come?" Gallagher asked.

Galchenyuk nodded. "I'm going to finish this."

"Kay," Gallagher nodded, and Galchenyuk missed the concerned look he gave him.

But Gallagher didn't go anywhere.

He stared at Galchenyuk and finally said, "Gally?"

At the soft, concerned way Gallagher said his name, Alex looked up at him.

"Listen, it's just a silly list," Gallagher said. "You shouldn't be stressing so much."

"I think...I know what I want to put on here." Galchenyuk looked back at the paper.

"Why don't you write it down then?" Gallagher asked.

"I can't," Galchenyuk said.

"I'm sure you can," Gallagher urged. He didn't want to see Alex stress anymore.

The pen hovered over the paper.

And then quickly, like he didn't want to talk himself out of it any longer, the pen scratched something across he white sheet of paper. Unfortunately before Gallagher could see, Galchenyuk hand was over top of it, crumpling into a ball and pitching it towards the garbage.

"I'm going for a walk," Galchenyuk announced and grabbing his coat and slipping on his shoes he was gone.

Gallagher knew he should go after him but he needed to know what he had written. He retrieved the ball of paper and uncrumpled it.

He stared at the paper.

And then shoving it into his pocket and quickly went after Galchenyuk.

He was harder to locate than Gallagher would have imagined, finally finding him leaning against the back of the hotel.

Gallagher leaned against the wall beside him.

Neither said anything for a while.

Finally Gallagher spoke. "You know if it was me you wanted, you didn't have to put me on that list, I'm already yours."

Galchenyuk turned to stare at him.

He seemed to be in shock, so Gallagher took the opportunity to pull him into their first kiss.


End file.
